


Jobs of the dammed-batmark

by theMARVELouswriter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Animal Death, Descent into Madness, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMARVELouswriter/pseuds/theMARVELouswriter
Summary: When Mark choose to become batman he didn't choose to fight a green haired maniac, a evil copy of himself and his best friend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't be possible without the amazing thenotsocrazylunatic which made the art, check out her tumblr
> 
> english is not my native language

**Marks pov**

****

"Master Mark the breakfast is ready. Jack wants to meet you" I stepped off the treadmill, locking at the clock. It was seven in the morning and the rain was streaming outside.

"Put the two together Felix" Jack wasn't the morning person what could be so important he needs to talk with me now? I could hear Alfred opening the door. I threw on some clothes patting Chica on the way down to the dining room. Jack was sitting on the end off the room the usual happy and lively Jack was gone he looked like he had lost color and the fake smile he put on didn't convenience me otherwise.

"Sah dude, sorry for disturbing you this early" He really tried with that fake smile. I sat down beside him. I spotted a big bruise and several scratch marks on his arms. He quickly pulled down his sleeves so I couldn't see it.

"It's better than eating alone. Hows it going with Signe?" He's fake smile washed away in a millisecond and he started staring at something behind me. I saw in the mirror that nothing was there 

"Ehe we're kinda taking a break. Gotham isn't for everyone y'know. She said she would live with her sister in metropolis" He was much quieter than usual.

"Is that why you're so down or has something happened or what? I have a dog and a hug ready whenever you want" he looked down at his hands nodding like he talked with someone.

"It's complicated. I don't now if h-I wanna talk about it" He mumbled still staring down at his hands. I took his jaw in my hand making him look at me.

"If there's someone hurting you you gotta tell me. you're safe here I swear no one's gonna hurt you if you tell me" I tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.

"I don"

"Sorry for disturbing" Felix came in with a plate with toast, eggs, juice and loads off cheese. Jack put on his fake smile again. "It's good to see you again Jack and its great that Mark finally meet a friend again" Felix shot me a dad glaze at me before coughing and saying "Well I won't take more off your time" Felix swagged away.

"Jack you came here for a reason please tell me that reason" I said softly.

"maybe I just wanted to see my friend" Jack mumbled out.

"Bro" I said.

"Bro" Jack answered.  
"Bro"  
"Bro"  
"Bro"

"Bro"

"Bro you're my friend and I won't let anyone hurt you"

"No one's hurting me. I just wanted to meet you and you just keep on talking about some one hurting me. NO ONE'S FUCKING HURTING ME" he's eyes flickered green. Jack stop up ready to leave. "Maybe it was a mistake coming here, see you Mark" He walked-runned away, I walked after. I got outside in time to see Jack get into his car but his shadow, his shadow stared at me it feelt like it was standing behind, I could feel chills running up my spine.

"Something is seriously wrong with that shadow" I turned around to find Nate or Robin, why didn't I just call him batboy.

"Nows not the time Nate" I stomped inside again heading for my batcave Nate jogging after.  
"I just said his shadow is weird. Maybe he's been possessed, if there can be a iceman, a riddling psycho and b-bane running around in gotham than there can be ghosts"

"first they're not running around as long as I'm here and second Jack isn't possessed" I put in the code and the door to the batcave opened. "Why not everything is pointing to it"

"If you eavesdropped on that conversation I swear I will" Nate had I'm-trying-to-lie-but-not-really-look" NATE that was a very private conversation"

"But what he said was suspicious an-and his eyes they turned freaking green. I don't want you to get hurt again"

"It's still wrong so no night patrols on a no two weeks" he's trying the puppy eyes that won't work on me I'm batman. "up to your room or how other parents say it" Nate walked shamefully away. I finally could sit down in front off the batcomputer. I typed in Sean McLoughlin recent events. Two articles came up, one off them was from fox news so I jumped over it and opened the other, It was three days old.

**_**Sean McLoughlins[27] girlfriend found beaten up in apartment** _ **

_Signe Hansen[22] was found chained to a door in her apartment. Her sister found her unconscious and beaten up after she supposedly had tried to leave to live with her sister under the summer. Nothing was stolen and everything is pointing to her being abused._

_Signe was together with the highly set business man Sean McLoughlin. Sean have been seen less and less outside and his business has been going down for two months now. No one was in the apartment outside off Signe and no one have Sean sense then._

_Why no one is talking about this I don't now, it's probably Sean who has bought silence from everyone and thats why I have to write this and hopefully someone gets to_ _know the truth before this gets taken down._

_-two face._

My mind was running. If sean had silenced everybody how had this person gotten the information. Two face doesn't ring any bells.

"Coffee?" I jumped in my chair.

"holy shit Felix you scared me and no thank you. I need my car cause I got some shit to check up"  
"Right master Mark" I put down the batsuit in my formally looking suitcase and jumped into the car ready to meet Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marks pov**

****

I was only some blocks away from Jacks house when I saw it hanging in the sky, the bat symbol. This probably wasn't the best time for fighting crime but as the dark knight off gotham the people had to go before whatever shit Jack was in. Ten minutes later the batman swung up on the rooftop landing beside commissioner Sanders.

"Batman"

"commissioner"

"We got a call about a massacre on the botany center. I sent in twenty mens none off them have come out" said sanders.

"I can fix that" I threw a nod at Sanders before shooting my grappling hook at the nearest house and swinging away.

* * *

 

I stopped the car running the last way to the botany center. A giant tree stood in the middle, it's branches and roots covering the walls and floor. The ten police men were tied up against the tree. Beside them stood a woman seemingly talking with someone hide behind the tree. I started sneaking towards them. Then the woman started dragging two off the place men, she was heading towards me. When she was beside the bush I was hiding behind I jumped out grabbing her down.

"Run!" I whispered to the police men.

The woman was wearing a black body suit with cat ears. I hadn't seen catwoman in years and here she was again pushed down on the ground by me. Before I could tase her something seemingly a plant grabbed me by my legs and hands forcing me back to the middle off the room. Out from the shadows walked  **me?** The man had red hair and his skin and eyes looked sickly green but otherwise than that we looked identical. I got a glimpse of cat woman running away before the plant forced me to look at the other man.

"If it isn't the one and only batman. I thought the so call hero off Gotham would be more off a fighter maybe the day have been hard for you Mark" Shapeshifter, manipulator and full control off plants. Nothing new nothing I haven't won over before.

"Batman you there?" Felix voice clanged from the com radio. The man took the radio.

"Yes catwoman got away but I got the shapeshifter. Can you take out all the furniture from that guest room without a window Lucio has to make some exp-the shapeshifter broke free I can't ta" He broke the radio. He's a telepathy that's it, he's doing something to my mind that make me think he looks like me.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself Dark Ivy. Now" He's tone stopped being calm, something murderous was in his eyes but he still tried to hold it back "you were  **not** supposed to come here so I guess it's a change off planning" He punched me in the face.....Then he did it again. I used the bat knifes on my bat suit to cut away the plants on my hands.

Before Dark could punch me again I was down on the ground. I tried kicking him but my foot just went through him. What the fuck? how many powers does he have? Dark threw me into the giant tree. Five plant roots shot up from the ground trying to take me down, I sliced through them with my batarangs before they can touch me. I ran towards him ducking from plants on the way and then I run right trough him.

If I couldn't touch him maybe my gadgets could. I fired a taser and two batarangs at him but they just went through and into the giant tree. Dark started shaking like he had been tased. He and the tree must be connected if i take out the tree I take out him. Before I could message the batcar to drive into the tree a plant swinged me up into the air.

"Mark no you came here you stay here. I wasn't planning to have to change the plan two times the same day excuse me" He took up a phone.

"What is that.....what did you do.....and you couldn't wait to do it?.....that's not important....really were is he.....I swear we take this later there's more important things.......really he's here so get yourself here.......of course why would you not" he said ending the call.

He got backup, I thought. He turned over to me again putting his thumb to my temple, Humming for himself. "He got backup" said dark.

I didn't sign up for this day. okay okay telepath and plant mover. Still upside down we started moving towards the exit. I fired a batarang before the plant can stop me. The plant weakened when it hit the tree giving me the time to send the batmobile to the tree. Dark let out a unhuman sound when the car crashed into it.

I walked up to the passed out figure, he had shakes and blood came out form his ears,mouth,ears and nose. I found my id, passport and the key to the batcave in his pockets. Nope time for sander to take over this.

**There's a criminal waiting at the botany center.**

I sent to Sanders. I waited until the police came seeing for myself that Dark got in before swinging away ready to get back to Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exited we're getting into the fucked up stuff


End file.
